1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to a high current capacity socket, and more particular to a high current capacity socket with side contacts fixed on side walls of the socket.
2. Description of the related art
High current capacity socket is used to transmit signals and carry current between a printed circuit board and an integrated circuit package. Such a high current capacity socket for receiving an integrated circuit package includes an insulative base defining a number of passageways therein and corresponding terminals received in the passageways respectively. The integrated circuit package has a plurality of pins extending from the integrated circuit package downwardly and received into the passageways to engage with the terminals. Pins to transmit the signals and pins to carry current and also a number of grounding pins are all mounted on the integrated circuit package. Accordingly, the passageways in the base of the socket must receive all the pins. A related art is shown in FIG. 8, a conventional CPU socket 6 for receiving a CPU 7 includes an insulative base 61 defining a number of passageways 611 and a plurality of terminals 63 received in the passageways 611 wherein the terminals 63 involve signal terminals, current terminals and grounding terminals. This will inevitably enlarge size of the CPU 7, thus, size of the CPU socket 6 should be enlarged accordingly. As a result, manufacture of the socket will be more difficult and the socket will occupy more space on a circuit board.
Hence, an improved high capacity socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.